


“Can I kiss you?”

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Series: Angst? What's Angst? [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, They're emotional, and Alec's like super happy, and so is Magnus, cause like being in love causes emotions, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: Alec's emotional that he's got such an amazing fiance and like he's in love.





	“Can I kiss you?”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagnusCaresaLot (TinyKuroNeko)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyKuroNeko/gifts).



> I decided to do this random thing, despite the fact that I've got...so many prompts in my inbox, but 'cause I'm an actual comment slut, and I need to have more like fluff stories on here because most of them are/are going to be very angsty.
> 
> So pretty much I'm writing short drapples for anyone who comments on my longer story
> 
>  
> 
> [~Stories Always Have A Beginning~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634976/chapters/31312218)
> 
>  
> 
> It's gonna take a little time to get completely caught up, but thankfully I've got all of next week off school and then two days the following week and then I'm off for another week. <33

Alec leaned over Magnus, who was sleep, and brushed his fingers over Magnus’ forehead gently with a lovesick smile. The light kept catching on the brand new shiny engagement ring that Magnus was wearing.

“Why’re yo’ still up?” Magnus asked into the pillow, blinking tiredly up at his fiance.

“I couldn’t sleep.” Alec whispered, running his fingers through the messy hair.

Magnus turned towards him, grabbing hold of his hand.

“Are you alright?”

Alec smiled and nodded, stroking his cheek.

“Yeah, I’m...amazing.” He glanced down at the hand that was intertwined with his and rubbed the ring with his thumb. “Can I kiss you?”

Magnus let out a small laugh, smiling brightly up at him.

“You really don’t need to ask, darling. It’s not like I’m going to say no.”

Alec shrugged slightly, leaning down and capturing the other man’s lips softly.

“I love you, _fiance_.”

Magnus’ smile largened and he looked up at the ceiling.

“I love you too, _fiance_.” His voice shook when he said it, but he looked incredibly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it! I really loved writing this. <33 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, feel free to come out at me at
> 
>  
> 
> [Shadow-Bellum](https://shadow-bellum.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> I love talking to you, babes!


End file.
